


Blurted Confession

by starrydreams



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, angsty but it ends happy and cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydreams/pseuds/starrydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel and Pacifica had a while day of fun planned, but things go south when Pacifica never shows up and Mabel has to go looking for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurted Confession

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoy this!!

Mabel and Dipper kept coming back for summer in the odd town of Gravity Falls. Stan and Ford visited during the summer as well, just so the younger twins could keep coming back. They had been a bit hesitant at first. After all, the world almost ended and all, but they went anyway. The two loved the town and they couldn’t stay away from it.

It was in the middle of July, and their fifteenth birthday was coming up.

It was one of those days where Mabel just couldn’t keep a turtleneck on, no matter how much she tried. So she tied the bright blue sweater around her waist, exposing an equally as bright pink T-Shirt. She fiddled with objects in the gift shop, waiting for a certain Northwest to arrive. They had planned a whole day together, but the blonde had started to close herself off the past few days. Mabel was worried, to say the least. 

Pacifica was supposed to drop by at noon to come pick her up. She glanced at the clock, the time reading 12:53. She was late by almost an hour. It wasn’t like her to be late, or ditch her like that. Maybe she was still getting ready. The whole rich girl thing took a lot of work and a lot of time. But still. She would never be this late. It was way more than just “fashionably late” by this point.

Mabel had to stop herself from chewing on her hair. Dipper had scolded her enough for that. In a brotherly way, of course.

“Hey Wendy?” She asked, sitting up from her position on the wooden floor, just in front of the register where the redhead was situated, browsing magazines.

“Yeah? Something wrong?” The teen replied, looking up from whichever one she was reading just to look down at Mabel on the floor in front of her.

“Pacifica’s late. Like, she’s _really_ late.”

“Maybe she’s still getting ready?”

“Yeah! That’s what I thought, but she would never be an hour late.”

“You could go check on her.” Wendy suggested.

“Yeah.. I think I’ll do that. Tell Dipper where I am!”

Mabel barely caught the thumbs up she was given as she practically ran out of the Mystery Shack, and into the town.

She looked everywhere before she went to the Northwest Mansion. She checked all the stores in town, even the ones that Pacifica wouldn’t be caught dead in. She checked the pool and the mini golf place. She even checked the junkyard and a little bit into the woods. Nothing. She must still be at home. Maybe her parents were holding her up.. She hoped not. The blonde had explained how horrible her parents were the first summer they were here to Dipper. And the second summer they were here to Mabel.

That just made the brunette run towards the mansion. She got to the gates and passed them in a flash, banging on the door. Pacifica’s parents answered with a distasteful look, but explained to Mabel that she had never left her room that morning.

She felt like she had been punched in the gut.

She hurried past the disapproving parents, and up the stairs to the other’s room. She weaved through the halls with trained ease. Having a few sleepovers in the manner had its perks. She knew where most things were and where not to go and what not to touch.

Mabel found herself at her friend’s door, knocking heavily and loudly.

“Pacifica! Open up! It’s me, Mabel!”

For a while, it was silence. No sign of anything. She started toying with the idea that Pacifica had climbed out the window with a rope made of clothes like they did in movies. Then suddenly the door opened, revealing a disheveled blonde in her expensive pajamas.

She hadn’t even changed? She wasn’t hurt anymore. She as angry. Pacifica totally flaked on her.

“What the heck, Paz! I’ve been waiting for you all day!” Mabel was shouting.

“Mabel I–”

“No! I don’t want to hear it! We had a whole day planned out together and you just _ditched_ me? You didn’t even try to get ready? Or text me that you couldn’t make it? Or that you wanted to reschedule?”

The Shooting Star found herself ranting, waving her arms in meaningless gesticulations. She couldn’t even look at the other. She looked everywhere but at her. But she found her anger subsiding for a moment, and she felt like crying.

“I was _worried_ about you, you.. you jerk! I was worried your parents did something, or that something happened to you!“

“You were worried about me?” Pacifica spoke up, her voice quiet, slight shock on her features. Shock from someone caring about her, rather than someone yelling at her.

“Of _course_ I do! We’re friends. You could have just texted me. I would have understood.”

Pacifica seemed to visibly close up again, and her expression turned angry. Oh no. She didn’t have the right to be angry in this situation.

“No you wouldn’t have, Mabel! You wouldn’t understand!” Now she was yelling. It was a yell fest.

“Yes I would have!” Mabel protested, furrowing her eyebrows. What would she not understand?

“No you wouldn’t!”

“What wouldn’t I understand, Pacifica?” She was so tired. She just wanted to go shopping.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” The Northwest said, voice dropping to a whisper. She took a step back into her room.

Without thinking, Mabel grabbed Pacifica’s wrist, not wanting her to slam the door in her face. The blonde yelped and tried to shake her wrist free, but the Pines held on tight. She needed to know what was wrong.

“Talk to me, please, I need to know what’s wrong. I can help.”

“I don’t want your help.”

“Paz _please_!” Mabel was begging.

“I have a crush on you, Mabel!”

The words were quickly said and blurted out, and the shocked look on Pacifica’s face probably mirrored her own. Wait. That was why she didn’t want to hang out. Because she had a crush on her? Oh. _**Oh.**_

She felt Pacifica try to tug her wrist back again, but Mabel found her hands on her cheeks and her lips on the rich girl’s. Another act without thinking, but she wasn’t going to take this one back or apologize for it. Well, she would apologize for it if it freaked out her _~~crush~~_ friend too much.

Pacifica didn’t respond at first, and Mabel understood that. It was sudden and unpredicted and possibly unwanted. She had froze. Though slowly she felt the other relax under her fingertips, and shyly kiss back. Sparks ran down Mabel’s spine, and she pulled back grinning.

She looked so cute. Her cheeks where flushed a bright red, the tips of her ears a shade of pink as well. Her eyes were wide, seeming to realize what just happened. Seeming to need to process the scenario all over again. She just stared at Mabel. It made her grin wider.

“I told you I would understand.”

“Mabel I.. You…?”

“Yes, I have a crush on you too. I have since I was twelve. Since the mini golf thing.”

The blonde’s mouth opened and closed, but made a decision to end up staying closed. A smile erupted on her lips instead. Mabel was dragged into her crush’s (girlfriend’s?) room, the door shutting behind them.

Maybe shopping could wait a couple of days. Cuddling was needed, as well as a conversation about feelings.

And probably more kisses. Probably.


End file.
